Roses Beneath The Thorns
by MistSpade
Summary: Going through a tough time as it is with the supposed war between the Cullens and Volturi. Embry mother is then taken from him and that everything is beginning to spiral, making him question himself in general.


_**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

_**Embry's Pov...**_

_Just walking back home thinking about the supposed war going on between the Cullen and the Volturi. Deciding on whether if they should let Reneesme live, or should she be killed. To me, it really doesn't matter. But it does to Jake, and that the only thing stopping us from just sitting idlely by and not doing anything. It's cause she is his imprint. Which is werewolf code for ball and chain. For me to say that I really don't the point in having a imprint, when you hurt the people around you because of it. I mean look at Leah, she was supposed to have her perfect ending with Sam. But then Emily came in and quickly screwed them all completely. Then Sam imprinted on her, and left Leah to deal with the hurt all by herself. Now, she brings the mental torture to the pack once she shifted. And I really can't blame her, I would have done the same damn thing, if I was in her place. Soon enough the rest of the pack began calling her a bitch or a harpy. Depending whether she is here to listen or say it indirectly behind her back. It makes me sick, that I was even association with these pack of arrogant dicks. Thankfully when Jacob took back his status of alpha, and broke the pack into two separate ones. Later Leah, Seth, I joined Jake's pack. And since we're on the subject of Jacob, let me tell you something that I just never got. The boy was first in love with imprint's mother, Bella freaking Swan, who used him as a toy once her beloved Edward was out of the picture. But once he came back in, Jacob quickly gets shafted into the door. And for the longest the original pack told him to break it off, but he wouldn't listen. Stubborn to the end, it kept going on until the dreaded woman's wedding with the leech. Finally not having anymore of her crap, he up and leaves everything behind only to come back cause of said selfish, arrogant, woman called him back. Only to find out that she was heavily pregnant with his imprint. Later, she dies giving birth to her hybrid child and came back a vampire through Edward's unrelenting attempt to let her go. Then as a few months gets passed and Reneesme grows to the size of an eight year old and still growing. Soon enough one of the Denali coven, Irina, founded her and thought she was an immortal child. Which is forbidden in the vampire society. And then she told the Volturi, which lead to her death seeing that she was wrong. Now here we are back to the start._

* * *

_Here I am lying in my bed waiting for tomorrow to come. And soon my mother comes in a drunken heep. Screaming, at the only thing that gone wrong with her life. Me. Saying that I was not even supposed to be here in the first place. Why don't I do anything right? Why haven't I cooked earlier? That's when I had all that I could take and walked out of the room. None of the pack knows what I have to go through? What I have to do to stay alive. Heading to the kitchen, I heard a loud thump hit the ground. I ran back to my room and found my mother laying unconscious. I raced back to check if she was okay. But for my worst fears to have come real. I couldn't hear her heart anymore. It just completely stopped. My eyes then widened with surprise and shock. Denial started racing through my mind. Screaming through my mind"She can't be gone. She can't be gone."over and over in my head. Finally the denial broke, and I began screaming for help as loud as I can. Tears coming to my eyes and falling, soon enough Leah rushed inside an found me in a quivering mess. She tried to calm me down. As I explained what had happened earlier, she soon called the an ambulence then took me to her apartment. Refusing to deal with own mother anymore. Afterwards she decided to call the Charlie and Carlisle then explained everything that happen. Except for the screaming mess that left a few injuries to me. Charlie then said"That since I have no one, that I going to have to find a place to stay." Right then Leah volunteered, saying that I could stay with her. Feeling thankful I then gave a weak smile then moved over to her couch. Soon enough I feel into the cold. darkness and feel into a deep slumber._


End file.
